fnaf high
by mizokuchiki
Summary: nothing but the joys of high school


This is going to be fun.

Mizore POV*

I walked up to the new school fredbear high. It was very hard for me cause of me having to work. Yes I work at this crappy Restraunt but I won't tell you which one.(I don't really work yet but I will) I'm not going to go into details... I walked into the school I was so nerves I walked right into someone. He has purple bunny ears and and a purple bunny tail. His ears started to twitch as he turned to see who bumped into him. I was much shorter then he was. I'm only five two...(I'm so short I know) He looked down at me with gentle red eyes and as if we have met before. I have no memories up to the point of being rescued from a fired that my foster family said killed both my parents. I was only five. My whole life I lived two streets down from where my parents died. Enough about me I was in a little bit of a bind now the boy was now pressing me up against the locker next to me and I was in a clostiphobic state. I mewed and crurled into a ball. He was now joined by a guy with red hair and golden eyes with fox ears and tail. Another male with golden hair and golden bear ears and tail. I just kept in my little ball until the fox eared one ask me what happen. I didn't answer I just started to rock back and forth. "Jeez all I was going to do was kiss her. She's beautiful. Her black kitty ears and that black ta~," he said but was enterupted by a brown haired male with brown bear ears and tail. " what did you do Bonnie. I heard you but I want to know what you did to make her act like this," the male said with anger and picked me up over his should. I started to kick and scream let go but he didn't. My whole world went round as I landed in a desk. I sat there startled as everyone took there seats the fox taking one sat next to me saying," I'm foxy nice to meet you newbie." The teacher walked into the classroom and announced that I was here and motioned me to come and introduce myself. I went with it and said in a bored tone," hi my name is Mizore Shirosaki. Nice to meet all of you." After that I sat down in my seat.

Foxy's POV*

I watched her take her seat again and couldn't focus on the lesson that was being taught. My mind was memorizing every feature of her body. I had to go to the restroom.

Time brought to you by yaoi scene that is on wattpad cause i can't put that in here. that would make this story MA rating.*

Mizore's POV*

I walked out of the class just in time to watch as the gold haired boy collapsed onto the floor. Picking him up over my shoulder I walked him to the nurses office. The nurse hurried over to me and asked me what happened. I just shrugged my shoulders. She then layed him on the bed and told me to stay here with him. So I did. He started to wake up after it was almost time to leave school and for me to go live alone. Yes I forgot to mention something my adopted parents died two months ago in there sleep. It was so horrible. I just remember seeing them laying there and not breathing the funural was hard for me and I got the house in there will. So it's just me in that house all alone. This is why I don't like anyone. Well that and I got picked on a lot. Enough about me. I saw his eyes looking at me when I snapped out of my thoughts. His hand was on my face and caressing it gentally. I blushed and looked away. He just kept staring at me. " Good morning goddess. I just got done dreaming about you. Where am I," he asked and I looked at him with wide eyes. Did he just call me goddess and did he say he was dreaming about me. I blushed fifty shades of pink and he noticed. He sat up and pulled me into a kiss. Someone came into the room and I saw one of his eyes open to see who it was and we heard," Dang it Goldie. I saw her first." The bunny boy from earlier said as he walked in. He was so angry but Goldie didn't care.

TO BE CONTINUED

That was a really long one wasn't it. Its longer than I wanted it to be but it works. Thanks for reading. The next part is probably going to be longer but not sure.

so where that time skip was there was MA content soni couldn't put it in there. this is one of the stories that i have on wattpad and so people are on here more then they are one wattpad. so its not copyright. If i am the one wo wrote it originally.


End file.
